Gengis
Gengis, also known as Absolute Zero, is the son of Cybersix and Lucas Amato in the ''Cybersix'' comic series. Character Information Gengis is an innocent child that is later corrupted by Reichter. As an adult, he is described as handsome, intelligent and charming and has a muscular body and brooding eyes. Reichter considers him his masterpiece and evidently seems to care for him, causing Jose to feel insecure. His caretaker is Cronin. Gengis is born after Lucas is lost in the jungle, leaving Cybersix alone one rainy night where she delivers in an ambulance. It turns out to be a trap by Von Reichter as the ambulance crew are actually his minions who attempt to kidnap the newborn. Enrique, Maura Click and Data 7 arrive and fight to protect Gengis but ultimately fail when they are overwhelmed and the minions escape in the ambulance with the baby. Reichter and Jose would later send minions to Cybersix and tell her lies about Gengis so she would become depressed and suicidal. Cybersix manages to take Jose hostage as exchange for her son, but Reichter sends her a bomb instead but it only succeeds in nearly killing Jose. Gengis is taken to the jungle where Reichter is amazed by the child and has big plans for him, although Gengis tries jumping to his death one day before being grabbed by Krumens, who is in disbelief that a baby can be suicidal. Gengis is then given his name, taken from the Mongolian emperor. Under Reichter's care, Gengis is made to rapidly mature to an adult and made to completely serve him and is renamed Absolute Zero. As a child, he had been brainwashed to believe Cybersix was a horrible mother to him and a monster, and by association, his father too. Gengis wishes to murder both and is set to murder Cybersix but feelings of longing and love lingers. Krumens appears to be saddened by this. Gengis and Cybersix often thinks of the other, once having the same kind of nightmare where the two meet with Cybersix holding Gengis at gunpoint. She's unable to pull the trigger and the two abruptly wake up sweating. Sometime later, a wanted woman is found and appears to be strapped to an electric chair. Cybersix, Gengis, Dostoeivski and the news media that includes Rebecca Limon arrive to see her. Cybersix disguises herself with a police officer's uniform and conceals her face with a helmut, although she opens the visors and nearly attracts the attention of Gengis. Dostoeivski, to distract Gengis, punches the woman, leading to him yelling and holding her when Cybersix ubruptly pulls out a gun and shoots the woman dead. She shoots the other officers and throws a grenade before fleeing to the building's rooftop. Gengis is given a large gun and promptly chases her but finds himself at a disadvantage when Cybersix appears behind him, the gun aimed at his back. He pretends to be harmless and drops his weaon and goes to touch her face. He then faints so she can hold him and lower her guard, only to quickly grab his gun and threaten to kill her but is shocked when she claims to not care if she dies, due to her terrible circumstance. When he doesn't shoot her, she escapes and ignores his cries for her to stay. In distress, Gengis falls to his knees. Unbeknownst to him, he was being filmed, and Von Reichter later reprimands him and Gengis asks for forgiveness. As Gengid leaves the building, Dostoeivski blows smoke into his face, the two evidently disliking the other. Gengis continues to rapidly mature to old age. The next time he meets with Cybersix, they reconcile and talk for a while before parting for the final time. He returns to Reichter and the two board a flight to home, Reichter reassuring that he'll be fine, despite his worries over Gengis's failing health and treats him like a baby and asks the flight attendant for warm milk to feed his one-year-old grandson. Gengis soon dies of old age but mysteriously appears as a teenager standing alone someplace, fearfully looking up to Death explaining why he won't die; it's because grandchildren never dies if their grandparents want them to live. Gengis remains silent out of shock and later appears as a baby again, kept inside Reichter's base. Meanwhile, Reichter has resurrected who he believes to be Jesus Christ and uses him to sell merchandise. But one day, Jesus defects and burns down the base, taking the recipe for sustenance and grabbing Gengis' hand to lead him outside. As they walk through the base, Gengis suddenly loses his babbling speech and intelligently says farewell to his grandfather, uncle Krumens and Jose, and laughs. Cybersix, her friends, and Lucas shortly shows up to Reichter's base for the final showdown but sees the building burnt to the ground, and just as she loses all hope, Jesus approaches her with both her son and the recipe for sustenance. He explains he isn't actually Jesus but the thief crucified next to Jesus. He hopes that this act of kindness will redeem him for his past crimes and leaves. After Reichter and Jose had been chased out of Meridiana, Cybersix wonders if she should leave and find a new home, but Lucas wants her to stay. He also wants to know if Adrian would ever return and Cybersix responds that he may. Gengis, meanwhile, is contentedly held in Lucas' arms, babbling like a baby once again. Quotes *''"I was just dreaming that the woman dressed in black stood before me with a machine gun, to kill me... But she couldn't do it."'' (Adult Gengis dreaming of Cybersix.) *''"Your eyes... Your mouth... Your hands... How much I would have had you to look at me ... Kiss me ... Touch me... Mom."'' (Gengis on missing his mother.) *Gengis: "Your skin looks very smooth ... can I touch you?" Cybersix: "Well ... I think so ..." Gengis: "Yes ... it's very smooth ..." *''"And you know what I regret not having had? Your maternal caresses on my baby's head ... a sleep on your lap ... feeling protected ... Your hands that wash me ... making an attempt not to let the soap in my eyes ... and your kisses ... your kisses lost forever."'' (Gengis to Cybersix on his lost childhood.) *''"Goodbye grandfather... Goodbye uncle Krumens... Goodbye... Goodbye Joseph... hehehe."'' (Gengis as he leaves Reichter's base) Trivia *Gengis is named after Genghis Khan.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Genghis_Khan References Gallery Cybersixn42-between life and death.jpg|Gengis on the 42nd monthly issue cover. Gengis born 1.png|Gengis' first appearance. Gengis born 2.png Gengis baby 1.png Gengis adult 1.png|Gengis an adult after one year. Gengis and reichter painting.PNG Gengis looking at lucas photo.PNG Jealous jose with gengis.PNG Jose about to drown gengis.PNG|Jose about to drown Gengis. Gengis and reichter 1.png Gengis radio.png Gengis enrique smoke 1.png|Enrique blowing smoke in Gengis' face. gengis enrique smoke 2.png Gengis hand on chin.png Gengis holding pen.png Gengis nightmare 1.png Gengis nightmare 2.png|Waking up from a nightmare. Gengis nightmare 3.png Gengis nightmare 4.png Gengis photo 1.png Gengis photo 2.png Gengis photo 3.png Gengis photo 4.png|Wishing to also kill his father. Gengis surprised.png Gengis kiss 1.png|Kissing a fake Cybersix. Gengis kiss 2.png|Cybersix kissing an older Gengis. Gengis with camera 1.png Gengis with camera 2.png Gengis crying 1.png|Longing for his mother. Gengis crying 2.png Gengis exercising.png Gengis sorry 1.png|Apologizing to Reichter. Gengis sorry 2.png Gengis touching cybersix's face 1.png Gengis touching cybersix's face 2.png Gengis meets cybersix 1.png Gengis in cybersix's arm 1.png Gengis in cybersix's arm 2.png Gengis talking 1.png Gengis talking 2.png Gengis talking 3.png Gengis and cybersix 1.png|Gengis asks to feel his mother's face. Gengis and cybersix 2.png|A bystander mistakens the two as a couple. Gengis old.png|Gengis as an old man. Gengis....png|Dead and facing the Grim Reaper. Gengis and lucas.png|Lucas finally meets his son. Gengis and family 1.png|The family reunited. Category:Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Comic Characters